


A Birthday Celebration for a Robotic Drummer

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19512823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: In all of the years that Tupperware Remix Party have landed on Earth, Havve Hogan has been the one to make a birthday cake for the other three band members on their special day. However, being a alien/robotic entity he didn't have a set day of birth... well, until now.





	A Birthday Celebration for a Robotic Drummer

"Are we really doing this now?" Commander Meouch grumbled, a cloud of mint scented smoke flooding from his mouth. "It's the middle of July... couldn't we wait till fall to do this? I'm burning up as is." 

"Now Commander, this is a good thing for us: to unite in a common goal to make today Havve's birthday." Dr. Sung responded calmly, rubbing the top of his head, his light blonde hair becoming slightly frazzled. "Besides, making a birthday cake for him is also a good teamwork exercise. Anyway, I found a pretty easy cake and frosting recipe on this site called Pinterest we can create." He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his olive green cargo shorts and tinkered with it for a few moments trying to find what he was looking for... during this Lord Phobos tried to quietly sneak away to the living room.


End file.
